


Screenshots and Stuff

by meathermac



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, but i love chatfics, i needed a break so i wrote this im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: I... don't know what part of me thought this was a good ideaEnjoy!





	1. in which there's a breakup and no one really cares

**Author's Note:**

> heeretheere - Jeremy  
> coolincollege - Michael  
> flamingbi - Rich  
> jakeyd - Jake  
> chrissyc - Christine  
> jrolan - Jenna  
> actuallyhchandler - Chloe  
> brookiecookie - Brooke

(heeretheere created a chat)

(heeretheere added coolincollege, chrissyc, flamingbi, jakeyd, brookiecookie, actuallyhchandler, jrolan to the chat)

(heeretheere named the chat: !! GUYS !!)

 

heeretheere: guys!!

heeretheere: chris got the lead!!

coolincollege: cool! but why was a gc necessary

chrissyc: thx jer!!!

heeretheere: np babe

chrissyc: but I'm with Michael here

jakeyd: rt why

heeretheere: shhhhhshshhh I didn't know any 8ther way

coolincollege: 8ther

heeretheere: shhhhhhhhh

 

coolincollege > jakeyd

 

coolincollege: “np babe” they make me SICK

jakeyd: could you maybe chill?????

coolincollege: how bout maybe u chill??

jakeyd: u can't keep coming to me with ur pining issues

coolincollege: fckin watch me jake

jakeyd: why me anyway

coolincollege: rich goranksi

jakeyd: ok fine

jakeyd: but still

coolincollege: i know what youre gonna say and the answer is no

jakeyd: pfft

 

!! GUYS !!

 

heeretheere: anyways i am v proud of her

 

coolincollege > heeretheere

 

coolincollege: jake he makes me wanna bang my head into a table

heeretheere: um??? mikey what

coolincollege: shit wrong person sorry jer-bear

heeretheere: what did i do

coolincollege: it’s not important sorry

 

coolincollege > jakeyd

 

coolincollege: shiiiit i meant to message u but i clicked on jer’s name

jakeyd: o shit

 

chrissyc > coolincollege

 

chrissyc: michael?

 

coolincollege > jakeyd

 

coolincollege: uno momento christine is msging me

jakeyd: kk

 

coolincollege > chrissyc

 

coolincollege: yo

chrissyc: what’s up with the msg you sent jeremy?

coolincollege: it’s not easily explained but long story short i meant to send it to jake but their names are right next to each other

chrissyc: are you mad at him?

coolincollege: no

coolincollege: mad at myself

coolincollege: but not him

chrissyc: we’re friends, you can tell me

chrissyc: if you tell me your secret, i’ll tell you one too

coolincollege: you’re gonna hate me

chrissyc: i promise i won’t

coolincollege: fine

coolincollege: i’m… maybesortakinda in love with jeremy??????

chrissyc: oh

coolincollege: told you you’d hate me

chrissyc: i don’t hate you

chrissyc: i wish you’d told someone sooner…

coolincollege: jake n rich n brooke know

chrissyc: well

chrissyc: i’m ace/aro

coolincollege: you are????

coolincollege: but ur dating jer

chrissyc: yah i know

coolincollege: well we have a dilemma dont we

chrissyc: yup

chrissyc: if it helps I ship you two

chrissyc: and he talks about you a lot

chrissyc: like, a lot

chrissyc: honestly it'd be more believable that he was in love with you than me

 

!! GUYS !!

 

heeretheere: why is this chat dead

chrissyc: idk

flamingbi: well prepare for it to be not dead bc richie is here

jakeyd: rich!!

flamingbi: jake!!

actuallyhchandler: lol gay

flamingbi: thanks for the contribution chloe

actuallyhchandler: np

heeretheere: yo who broke michael

chrissyc: oops that was probably me

actuallyhchandler: o shit what happened

coolincollege: _nothing_

coolincollege: i am Fine

actuallyhchandler: sounds fake but okay

chrissyc: oh frik this

chrissyc: jeremy I'm sorry about this

heeretheere: um?

chrissyc: I'm ace/aro

heeretheere: …. oh.

chrissyc: I'm really sorry, but… you know

heeretheere: yeah, I get it

flamingbi: is no one gonna comment on “frik”

chrissyc: yes, i was hoping that would go unnoticed

flamingbi: how tf do you get “unnotikfjb” or whatever right but you can’t spell frick

chrissyc: talent, my dear rich

 

jakeyd > coolincollege

 

jakeyd: if ur smiling rn stop it

coolincollege: i wasn’t

 

coolincollege > chrissyc

 

coolincollege: well he looks…

coolincollege: mildly relieved what the fuckity fuck jer

chrissyc: wow okay #offended

coolincollege: c h r i s t i n e

chrissyc: srrrrrrry

 

coolincollege > heeretheere

 

coolincollege: u okay jer-bear?

heeretheere: yeah, i’m all good

coolincollege: u sure???? its been a month, jer

Coolincollege: one month of dating after all that pining

heeretheere: nope, i’m totally fine

heeretheere: i was gonna break it off in like a week anyway

coolincollege: you were wHAT

heeretheere: yeah, we’re really better off as friends

heeretheere: besides, ace/aro

heeretheere: i guess i just kinda picked her??? and then idolized her so when i actually dated her… it wasn’t the perfect relationship i had wanted and… yeah

heeretheere: our dates were more like hanging out anyway

coolincollege: huh

heeretheere: are you mad at me????

coolincollege: no!!

heeretheere: okay

coolincollege: i swear im not mad

coolincollege: mb a little confused as to why you two like…

heeretheere: mikeyyyyy

coolincollege: jerrrrr

heeretheere: mikeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

coolincollege: jerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

heeretheere: _mikeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

coolincollege: ok u win

heeretheere: yisss

 

heeretheere > flamingbi

 

heeretheere: yo rich

flamingbi: jeremy wassup

heeretheere: how did u know you were bi

flamingbi: you stare at a hot boy for long enough and then you see the Light

heeretheere: well then

heeretheere: im def bi

flamingbi: whAT

heeretheere: idk does michael count as a hot guy or not

flamingbi: _w H A T_

flamingbi: does jermy heere has crush on michael???

flamingbi: called it

heeretheere: you did not

flamingbi: um yes i did what did you think boyf riends meant

flamingbi: if chris hadn’t broken it off wouldyou have cheated on her w/ michael

heeretheere: no!! im not an asshole

flamingbi: debatable

heeretheere: riiiiiiiich im not an asshole

flamingbi: okay fine

flamingbi: look at us pining buddies

heeretheere: what

heeretheere: is it jake

flamingbi: no

heeretheere: its jake

flamingbi: pfft maybe

flamingbi: have u seen the dude tho

heeretheere: maybe so

heeretheere: but

heeretheere: _michael mell_

 

!! GUYS !!

 

jrolan: are u even sad jer

heeretheere: … not really

chrissyc: im offense

heeretheere: sorry?

chrissyc: u good im jk

jrolan: so any crushes now jeremy??

heeretheere: no girls atm

 

heeretheere > coolincollege

 

heeretheere: bc siKE i’m hella bi

coolincollege: _you’re what_

heeretheere: bi

heeretheere: as in

coolincollege: i know what it means

coolincollege: does that mean you *gasp* have a crush on a _guy_?!

heeretheere: maybe

coolincollege: GASP

heeretheere: michael why are you like this

coolincollege: who???

heeretheere: not telling

coolincollege: _j e r e m y_

heeretheere: italics will not coerce me

 

!! GUYS !!  


jrolan: and that’s why i think madeline is actually just really bad at pool

jrolan: because who wants to fuck jake

jakeyd: .-. love you too jenna

heeretheere: i have important news!

jrolan: first

jrolan: why do jake and christine have matching usernames

chrissyc: cause we’re ~ cool ~

jakeyd: yeee

heeretheere: GUYS

jrolan: proceed

heeretheere: i’m bi!!

flamingbi: i’m shocked

flamingbi: SHOCKED, i tell you

coolincollege: what will we ever do now???

jrolan: well, aside from those two idiots, everyone in the group loves you and supports you jeremy!!

jakeyd: yeah!!

chrissyc: i’m proud of you!!

 

(flamingbi created a chat)

(flamingbi added jakeyd, chrissyc, jrolan, brookiecookie, actuallyhchandler to the chat)

(flamingbi named the chat operation get jer + mikey together)

 

jrolan: lol i love how u just assume chris is down to help set her ex up with his bff

chrissyc: scuse you jenna im totally down

jakeyd: oml chris

jakeyd: does anyone have proof of jer having a crush on michael

flamingbi: **[does.jerry.heere.is.gay.jpg]**

flamingbi: yes

brookiecookie: ooh!

brookiecookie: **[you.can.shut.up.right.about.now.mikey.jpg]**

jakeyd: **[michael.stop.jpg]**

flamingbi: why’d u blur the bottom of that one out

jakeyd: reasons

flamingbi: anyone else?

actuallyhchandler: **[no.jpg]**

actuallyhchandler: **[stop.jpg]**

actuallyhchandler: **[why.jpg]**

actuallyhchandler: **[rich.can.you.not.jpg]**

(actuallyhchandler has deleted the previous message)

actuallyhchandler: THE LAST ONE WAS ACCIDENTAL IM SORRY RICHIE

jrolan: lol screenshotted

jakeyd: i didn’t see it

flamingbi: CHLOE 

actuallyhchandler: IM SORRY

chrissyc: OMG


	2. in which chloe's an annabeth stan, richjake happens, and mikey and jer keep secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no name changes in this chapter!

!! GUYS !! 

 

heeretheere: do u ever just wanna scream a musical 

chrissyc: always would u like me to demonstrate 

heeretheere: wait no - 

chrissyc: GUYS 

chrissyc: WE JUST EXPLODED A BUS   


actuallyhchandler: yup

chrissyc: THAT WAS BEING ATTACKED BY DEMON TRIPLET MATH TEACHERS 

flamingbi: oh yeah 

chrissyc: is the whole trip gonna be like this??

flamingbi: i hope so! 

chrissyc: hades is sending his monsters after us were doing something riiiiIIIGht 

flamingbi: all our food was in there

actuallyhchandler: all our clothes were in there 

flamingbi: all ouR FOOD WAS IN THERE

chrissyc: sit  _ tight _

flamingbi: i made an itinerary for any adversary drawn from the quest of heroes paaaaAAAASt

chrissyc: its right here in my pocket

actuallyhchandler: it’s  _ where  _ in your pocket 

flamingbi: oops it got busted in the blast

chrissyc: what did it say 

actuallyhchandler: take a bus  _ toooo  _ loS ANGELES

flamingbi: we’re not on the bus  _ toooo  _ los ANGELES

chrissyc:  _ i know  _

flamingbi: we BLEW up the bus  _ toooo  _ loS ANGELES

chrissyc:  _ I KNOW _

actuallyhchandler: so what are we supposed to dooooooo 

flamingbi: wait for another bus? 

chrissyc: what if we blOW UP THAT ONE TOO?

actualyyhchandler:  _ we’re lost in the woods, somewhere in neW JERSEY AND WERE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT TO LAAAAA _

flamingbi: were  _ lost _ and its  _ cold _ and it wont stop  _ raining _

heeretheere: OKAY YOUVE PROVEN YOUR POINT

jrolan: lol @ chloe and rich why did you two both know that song 

actuallyhchandler: i worshipped annabeth for like my entire childhood i know the words to that entire  _ musical _

actuallyhchandler: who didn’t wanna be annabeth growing up tho lol

actuallyhchandler: i haven’t read the books in a while because im a Teen and im Cool but i still love the girl 

flamingbi: anyway

flamingbi: chrissy made jake listen to it who made me listen to it n lost! is such a bop honestly

 

operation get jer + mikey together

 

chrissyc: i have screenshots too! I forgot

chrissyc: **[i.ship.it.jpg]**

chrissyc: **[“maybesortakinda”.you.liar.jpg]**

flamingbi: the file names 

 

!! GUYS !!   
  


flamingbi: shit guys brb

jakeyd: what’s wrong??? 

flamingbi: dad

jakeyd: oh okay bye 

jrolan: ????? 

heeretheere: ^^^^

coolincollege: what???

actuallyhchandler: lol guys he’s okay

flamingbi: im back 

coolincollege: u okay??

flamingbi: lol yah im good 

 

jakeyd > flamingbi

 

jakeyd: you alright?

flamingbi: nothing happened this time 

jakeyd: lemme know if something does happen, okay?

flamingbi: ofc jakey

 

!! GUYS !!

 

heeretheere: @ rich n jake are you two dating yet

flamingbi:  **_no_ **

jakyed:  _ no no no no no  _

jrolan: like i said, no one wants to fuck jake

flamingbi: i would totally fuck jake were just not dating

heeretheere: *chokes on nonexistent drink*  _ what _

coolincollege: rich you can’t no homo outta that one buddy

flamingbi: ahahhahha whoops

jrolan: screenshotted

jakeyd: @ rich why

flamingbi: cause you’re hot and i like you a lot

flamingbi: ayyyy that rhymed

jakeyd: i like you a lot too

flamingbi: would you like to get some lunch on saturday?

jakeyd: i would love to

coolincollege: what the hell did i just witness

brookiecookie: *shows up late with starbucks* what’s hip happening 

heeretheere: scroll up 

brookiecookie: *drops starbucks*  _ o h _

brookiecookie: congrats??? I guess

jakeyd: thanks

actuallyhchandler: *shows up late with pinkberry* hey hoes what up

coolincollege: scroll up

actuallyhchandler: smooth, rich, smoooooth

actuallyhchandler: how do you even - 

chrissyc: rich u better treat him right 

flamingbi: yes ma’am 

chrissyc: call me sir, goddammit

brookiecookie:  _ y e s _

brookiecookie: that movie is my life 

brookiecookie: a true Classic

chrissyc: do you wanna watch it???

brookiecookie:  _ do i  _

flamingbi: what movie is that from

chrissyc: rich is forbidden from dating jake 

brookiecookie: u filthy heathen

jakeyd: idk it either 

chrissyc: *gasp* how dare

brookiecookie: fbdo viewing party at chlo’s in ten mins b there or b square

actuallyhchandler: hol up hol up what are you planning at my house

brookiecookie: ferris bueller viewing party

actuallyhchandler: proceed

coolincollege: im so down

heeretheere: mikey can i have a ride pls

coolincollege: ofc

jrolan: i ship it

heeretheere:  _ jenna _

jrolan: also what’s that movie

brookiecookie: blocked

chrissyc: blocked 

coolincollege: b l o c k e d 

 

\----- later cause im lazy af -----

 

!! GUYS !!   
  


jakeyd: where has this movie been all my life

flamingbi: rt 

jrolan: rt

coolincollege: ikr????

jakeyd: am i allowed to date rich now chrissy

chrissyc: yes

flamingbi: good 

 

operation get jer + mikey together 

 

flamingbi: we need to do smth about them not just send screenshots of them obviously having a crush on each other

brookiecookie: lol i have more of those tho

flamingbi: how

brookiecookie: michael needs some help

jakeyd: lmao true but like

jakeyd: we need to like set them up or something 

jrolan: but h o w 

 

!! GUYS !!   
  


heeretheere: we need a new chat name 

 

(coolincollege changed the chat name to Gay)

 

heeretheere: michael no theres only 5 not-straights

heeretheere: wait 

actuallyhchandler: bitch who the hell said i was straight

jakeyd:  _ you did, chloe _

actuallyhchandler: well i was wrong

actuallyhchandler: i gave up on guys they’re stupid 

coolincollege: :/  idk guys are pretty great in my book

brookiecookie: im pan!!

jrolan: im lesbian trans lol

actuallyhchandler: jen ur trans??? that’s so cool

jrolan: thanks 

heeretheere: well i guess the chat name stands

coolincollege: yisssss

 

coolincollege > heeretheere

 

coolincollege: day 1: they have no idea

heeretheere: we need to say something eventually mikey

coolincollege: later

coolincollege: i feel bad 

heeretheere: it’s not like i cheated on her with you

coolincollege:  _ two days later  _ jer

heeretheere: do you want to date me or not mikey

coolincollege: well i  _ do,  _ i very much do but i wish i didn’t feel so guilty about it

heeretheere: it’s okay 

heeretheere: but let’s keep it under wraps for a little longer

coolincollege:  _ thats what i said  _

heeretheere: oh right lol

 

Gay

 

jrolan: and thats why cats are better than dogs

coolincollege:  _ false _

actuallyhchandler: why’d u two disappear *eyes emoji* 

coolincollege: we were fucking

heeretheere: MICHAEL    


heeretheere: WERE NOT EVEN DATING 

heeretheere:  _ WHY _ _  
_

coolincollege: lol

actuallyhchandler: i’m 

brookiecookie: i aspire to have that level of friendship

jrolan: rt

flamingbi: rt

jakeyd: rt

actuallyhchandler: rt

chrissyc: rt

brookiecookie: rt

heeretheere: thx??? I guess??   


coolincollege: thanks guys 

coolincollege: also did brooke rt her own comment

brookiecookie: … shit

actuallyhchandler: lol since theyre dating do u wanna see the screenshot i deleted yesterday

jakeyd: … kinda

actuallyhchandler:  **[rich.can.you.not.jpg]**

flamingbi: WHY THAT ONE   


jakeyd: FUCKLJAIGDIADBIJNAKLN

coolincollege:  _ oh my god _

heeretheere: tag urself im “wow im really in love with this dude” “that’s nice rich can you shut up” “chloe hes really cuteeee” “nice but shut up”

flamingbi: fuck me

 

brookiecookie > coolincollege

 

brookiecookie: michael??   


coolincollege: yeee

brookiecookie: how do you know when you have a crush on someone? 

coolincollege: it depends on the person brooke

brookiecookie: can you have a crush on more than one person? like want to date multiple people   


coolincollege: yeah?? it’s called being polyamorous

brookiecookie: okay

coolincollege: why do u ask 

brookiecookie: no reason

brookiecookie: none at a l l 

coolincollege: im suspicion

 

Gay

 

chrissyc: and that is why i believe that the great comet should not be closing 

heeretheere: applause

 

flamingbi > heeretheere

 

flamingbi: i need you to answer this one hundred percent honestly

heeretheere: ,,,okay

flamingbi: if michael had told you he had a crush on you while you were still dating christine, would you have cheated on her with him?

heeretheere: you already asked me this

flamingbi: but i want you to be completely honest

heeretheere: … 

heeretheere: i might have 

heeretheere: i love christine and all but

heeretheere: i might have 

flamingbi: really? 

heeretheere: idk rich

heeretheere: i don’t know 

heeretheere: but i might have 

heeretheere: doesn’t matter, does it?

flamingbi: no, but

flamingbi: wow 

 

Gay 

 

coolincollege: why did this go dead

flamingbi: lol idk

jrolan: i have a suggestion 

coolincollege: oh no

jrolan: michael shut up 

chrissyc: i think we should sing another song

coolincollege:  _ no _

jrolan: veto

actuallyhchandler: how about we not 

chrissyc: pfft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol chris and brooke talking about fb is me


	3. in which michael does something kind of stupid and rich makes it worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

coolincollege > heeretheere

 

coolincollege: day three: no idea

heeretheere: michael

coolincollege: sorry 

coolincollege: i’m not gonna stop

heeretheere: i know that

 

Gay

 

jakeyd: lol did yall know that rich is really cute

jrolan: didn’t know didn’t care

jrolan: also did you use yall unironically

jakeyd: yes

jrolan: we live in new jersey

jakeyd: also yes 

jakeyd: im glad you know these things jenna

jrolan: f off

jakeyd: how about no

jrolan: im spreading that you two are dating because you’ve made me slightly mad and im petty af

actuallyhchandler: that’s a bitch move jen

jrolan: actually, you taking a step to the left is a bitch move. im just gossipy and petty

coolincollege: holy  _ shit _

brookiecookie: oh my god

actuallyhchandler: im too amazed at the pun to be insulted. gj, jenna

jrolan: thank you 

coolincollege: GUYS 

coolincollege: guys guys guys guys 

jakeyd: WHAT DO YOU WANT 

coolincollege: IT'S SPOOKY TIME

brookiecookie: actually it's been halloween for about three weeks now

coolincollege: pls keep your opinions to yourself

brookiecookie: k then 

actuallyhchandler: dab on the haters @ michael

coolincollege: chloe is a train wreck today 

actuallyhchandler: lmao when am i not 

jrolan: “do i agree or argue”: a novel by jenna rolan

coolincollege: it's agree 212% of the time 

coolincollege: aaaaaaaanyways

coolincollege: what are you guys going as (if you are)

jakeyd: do you guys remember jeremy’s costume from last year 

heeretheere: NO YOU DON'T 

heeretheere: no one remembers that flop of a costume 

jakeyd: i have pictures 

chrissyc: your costume sucked too

jakeyd: i still think that was your fault

chrissyc: no that was definitely on you 

jakeyd: it's up for debate

chrissyc: it's really not 

coolincollege: ahEM 

coolincollege: what are you guys being? 

actuallyhchandler: HEATHER

brookiecookie: HEATHER

jrolan: HEATHER 

chrissyc: AND SOMEONE 

coolincollege: you planned that 

actuallyhchandler: hells yeah we did

chrissyc: but yeah 

chrissyc: chloe is hchan, brooke is hmac, jenna is hduke, and i'm veromica

chrissyc: *veronica 

coolincollege: veromica 

chrissyc: shut up 

jakeyd: are we doing a party this year or no

jrolan: no

actuallyhchandler: no

brookiecookie: definitely not 

heeretheere: no

chrissyc: no

coolincollege: hell to the no

flamingbi: literally nothing good came out of last year's party 

flamingbi: nothing 

jakeyd: that's true 

jakeyd: so maybe just the eight of us? or is someone else having a party?

actuallyhchandler: madeline is

actuallyhchandler: i wanted to go and show her up 

jrolan: YES PLEASE

coolincollege: count me out 

coolincollege: no parties for me

heeretheere: aw okay

heeretheere: i’ll go tho!!

actuallyhchandler: go just to see the four of us upstage whatever look she's going with

flamingbi: we can hang out michael cause i’m sure as hell not going

jakeyd: so is everyone except m + r going to madelines party? 

chrissyc: looks like it

jakeyd: wait so if you four are the heathers can i be jd????

actuallyhchandler: HELL YEAH YOU CAN 

brookiecookie: wait what can jeremy be then??? 

heeretheere: actually i’m going as the girl from sev-elev

coolincollege: ARE YOU REALLY

heeretheere: well i’m going as a seven eleven worker 

coolincollege: i can't believe you didn't forget about that 

heeretheere: that was iconic of course i didn't 

flamingbi: …..what the heck

heeretheere: long story 

coolincollege: inside joke 

chrissyc: who wants to see what jake texted me last night 

jakeyd: CHRISTINE CANIGULA

chrissyc: **[how.did.i.ever.date.him.jpg]**

jakeyd: I HATE YOU 

chrissyc: you love me

chrissyc:  **[rescue.me.pls.jpg]**

chrissyc:  **[no.me.gusta.jpg]**

jakeyd: please delete

actuallyhchandler: LMAO WERE YOU HIGH

flamingbi: “flower racism” BABE WHAT THE HELL   


brookiecookie: “if flowers smoke weed is it cannibalism” JAKE WTH

jakeyd: IMSORRY

jrolan: THIS IS GOLD L M A O    


chrissyc: SEE   


heeretheere: THAT’S FUCKING GREAT   


chrissyc: IKR

flamingbi: this is guy i love

jakeyd: aw you love me?   


flamingbi: yes of course i do you dork

 

operation get jer + mikey together

 

chrissyc: how long till it’s socially acceptable to shove them both in a closet together

jrolan: probably not for a while still

chrissyc: dang. foiled again

 

coolincollege > heeretheere

 

coolincollege: day three part 2

heeretheere: could you like 

heeretheere: not 

coolincollege: no i cannot

coolincollege: brb

 

coolincollege > flamingbi

 

coolincollege: hey rich? 

flamingbi: yee

coolincollege: can you keep a secret?   


flamingbi: better than jenna

flamingbi: hold on lemme tell jake to stop reading over my shoulder

flamingbi: okay you’re good

coolincollege: jeremy and i are dating

flamingbi:  _ you’re doing what now _

flamingbi: before i flip out about this

flamingbi: i want full cited credit 

coolincollege: ???????????   


flamingbi: boyf riends?? duh

coolincollege: i’m not giving you credit

flamingbi: fine

flamingbi: second order of business

flamingbi:  **_what the shit michael_ **

 

Gay

 

jakeyd: who’s dming rich 

coolincollege: me? why

flamingbi: i already apologized for the scream 

coolincollege: was it even that surprising tho

flamingbi: well i mean NO but it was still kind of shocking 

heeretheere: ?????

flamingbi: long story

jakeyd: michael please refrain from making rich scream anymore that was the most high pitched noise i’d heard in awhile

coolincollege: RICH 

flamingbi: you didn’t even want to give me the ONE thing i asked for

coolincollege: yeah because it was stupid

actuallyhchandler: i am so fucking confused

brookiecookie: rt

chrissyc: rt

heeretheere: rt

jrolan: rt

jakeyd: rt

 

operation get jer + mikey together

 

flamingbi: HOLYYYYYYY SHIT 

flamingbi: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

jakeyd: does this have anything to do with with you just RANDOMLY FUCKING SCREAMED

flamingbi: HELLS TO THE YEA IT DOES   


flamingbi:  **[asjkdhsk.how.the.hell.jpg]**

actuallyhchandler: OMG   


actuallyhchandler: i feel fucking useless

actuallyhchandler: useless i tell you

jakeyd: i hate both of them so much

chrissyc: “can you keep a secret?” “better than jenna” *shares it with everyone else*

jrolan: yeah no even i can do better than that

flamingbi: well i’m SORRY

actuallyhchandler: wow so this is gonna sound really bitchy

jakeyd: really now

actuallyhchandler: shut up

actuallyhchandler: i don’t think we should tell them 

actuallyhchandler: and i have a proposition for you all

actuallyhchandler: let’s have a little competition

flamingbi: oh word?   


actuallyhchandler: first one to get them to confess WITHOUT OUTRIGHT ASKING gets fifteen bucks per person from the rest of us

jakeyd: i’m down

chrissyc: well seventy-five dollars couldn’t hurt

flamingbi: let’s do this thing

brookiecookie: why the hell not

jrolan: i will smoke all you bitches 

actuallyhchandler: let's do this thing   
  



	4. in which all is revealed (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't update this but it still exists

Gay 

 

coolincollege: hey guys

coolincollege: anyone on

jrolan: no

coolincollege: alright besides you

chrissyc: aren’t you with jeremy rn 

coolincollege: yes i’m laying on top of him and that’s why he’s not here

coolincollege: also i put his phone in the game cabinet to annoy him so

chrissyc: okay then 

jakeyd: michael you need better hobbies

coolincollege: that’s probably true, considering my only hobbies are getting high, being gay, and kicking jeremy’s ass

actuallyhchandler: oh so that’s what you call it

jakeyd: CHLOE

chrissyc: JESUS CHRIST

coolincollege: ADLJDLKASKASLKJDKJAD

jakeyd: chloe you fucking killed him

chrissyc: damn straight she did

chrissyc: *gay

coolincollege: i crave death

actuallyhchandler: autographs are fifteen dollars each

 

operation get jer + mikey together 

 

(jakeyd changed the chat name to damn you chloe valentine)

 

flamingbi: wait what happened

jakeyd: check the main

actuallyhchandler: hey. i do what i can

jrolan: that’s well within the rules 

jrolan: hey did anyone ever notice that chloe and rich both said”let’s do this thing” earlier

 

Gay

 

heeretheere: the phone has been returned

heeretheere: first of all, michael, fuck you

coolincollege: you wish you could 

heeretheere: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

heeretheere: anyways

heeretheere: second of all, CHLOE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL   


actuallyhchandler: i saw an opportunity and i took it

actuallyhchandler: also did you just indirect that you would screw michael

heeretheere: shut the hell your mouth

coolincollege: he did

coolincollege: because he would

heeretheere: MICHAEL SHUT UP

 

damn you chloe valentine

 

brookiecookie: guYS chloe is going to WIN if you don’t step up your game 

actuallyhchandler: damn right i am 

jakeyd: well idk how to get them to admit it without giving away that we already know

actuallyhchandler: then i’m gonna win 

 

coolincollege > heeretheere 

 

coolincollege: would you actually have sex with me tho

heeretheere: are we really having this conversation now

coolincollege: idk chloe got me thinking about it 

heeretheere: i don't know???? maybe??? probably???? yes???

coolincollege: wait really 

heeretheere: let's talk about this more than three days into our relationship 

coolincollege: four!! 

heeretheere: you're so weird 

 

coolincollege > flamingbi 

 

coolincollege:  **[an.accomplishment.jpg]**

coolincollege: see?

flamingbi: damn michael 

flamingbi: and it's not photoshopped? 

coolincollege: no its not fckin photoshopped

coolincollege: that there is concrete proof that jeremy would totally screw me

flamingbi: ohhhhhkay bro 

 

chrissyc > heeretheere 

 

chrissyc: hold on i’m gonna sound like a seventh grade girl here 

chrissyc: but who do you like? 

heeretheere: not telling 

chrissyc: so you admit you like someone? 

heeretheere: no 

heeretheere: yes

heeretheere: maybe

chrissyc: whooooooooooo

chrissyc: tell meeeeeeeee

heeretheere: fine

heeretheere: hold on, brooke is texting me 

 

brookiecookie > heeretheere

 

brookiecookie: jer we're friends right

heeretheere: yeah….?

brookiecookie: right. so if i tell you who i have a crush on, will you tell me yours? cause i need advice but i need to trust you

heeretheere: shit, yeah, but hold on

 

jrolan > heeretheere

 

jrolan: hey so

heeretheere: if you’re going to ask me who my crush is the answer is michael and you all need to shut the hell up 

jrolan: i was going to ask you for help on the bio project but that’s nice too

heeretheere: fuck

 

damn you chloe valentine 

 

jrolan:  **[phase.1.jpg]**

jrolan: I WIN

chrissyc: DANG IT

brookiecookie: JENNA COME ON

 

(chrissyc named the chat jenna rolan also sucks) 

 

jrolan: love you too chris

flamingbi: lol i just realized i can’t actually compete? watch this

 

flamingbi > coolincollege

 

flamingbi: hey michael are you and jeremy dating

coolincollege: yes why

 

jenna rolan also sucks

 

flamingbi:  **[does.this.mean.i.won.jpg]**

flamingbi: so you can either give me my money or kick me out of the game 

actuallyhchandler: you’re out

actuallyhchandler: prize money is down to 60 bucks

flamingbi: damnnnnnnnnnnn

 

(coolincollege created a chat)

(coolincollege added flmaingbi, jakeyd, chrissyc, jrolan, brookiecookie, actuallyhchandler to the chat)

(coolincollege named the chat y’all are dicks) 

 

coolincollege: could you please stop harassing jeremy? 

coolincollege: i know that rich told all of you we were dating. so can you stop texting him and asking if we’re dating because he still thinks he has to keep it all a secret and it’s stressing him out 

flamingbi: yeah, of course! we’re sorry

jrolan: so sorry 

brookiecookie: very sorry 

jakeyd: mhmm

chrissyc: omg i’m so sorry 

brookiecookie: chloe?

actuallyhchandler: yeah yeah sorry

brookiecookie: are you actually sorry or 

actuallyhchandler: we’re not having this conversation right now

brookiecookie: we never have this conversation

actuallyhchandler: maybe we don’t need to 

brookiecookie: we do 

coolincollege: SO IN CONCLUSION COUGH COUGH 

coolincollege: just like apologize or smth 

flamingbi: mhmm

 

(coolincollege named the chat just in case we need to talk without jer)

 

Gay

 

chrissyc:  **[us.apologizing.@.jer.jpg]**

chrissyc: we’re super sorry 

heeretheere:  _ oh _

heeretheere: well then

coolincollege: hey i’ll stop sending you the ‘day 1’ stuff 

heeretheere: THAT WAS SO ANNOYING 

coolincollege: still love you tho

heeretheere: love you too

chrissyc: what a relationship

brookiecookie: has anyone heard from chloe?    


jakeyd: no

brookiecookie: then i fucked up big-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAND DON'T FORGET TO LIKE, COMMENT, AND SUBSCRIBE!1!!!1! AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LOL XD
> 
> the irony


	5. in which i tried to write a serious chapter but it ended in sex jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ipkvnspknvpm fastest chapter time EVER amirite

jakeyd: what did you d o

brookiecookie: i fucked up

brookiecookie: did i not make that clear enough

jakeyd: i meant specifically and you know that

brookiecookie: f i n e 

brookiecookie: i may have ruined one of my oldest and best relationships with someone because i wanted to be right and i wouldn’t accept being wrong

jakeyd: well, knowing chloe, you were probably right and she didn’t want you to be

brookiecookie: ummmmm wdym? she wouldn’t do that

flamingbi: brooke honey. wake up and smell the stupidly overpriced perfume shit she wears. chlo’s been doin’ this for years 

brookiecookie: but not to me??

jrolan: mostly to you, actually

jrolan: look at it her way. if you had styled your hair a little differently, or worn a different lipstick that first day of school junior year, you would have been the hottest girl in school and she would have been number two

jakeyd: and have you met chloe valentine? number two doesn’t fly with her

flamingbi: so she made sure that you got stuck in number two forever

jakeyd: and ever

jrolan: and ever

flamingbi: so that she could be at the top

jakeyd: so yeah, she’s been doing this to you for years

brookiecookie: i…

brookiecookie: i feel like i’m going to cry 

brookiecookie: definitely crying

brookiecookie: bye

coolincollege: congrats, you’ve made her feel much worse

jakeyd: we were just saying

heeretheere: yeah, i get that you were “just saying” but what you’ve gone and done was told her that her best friend was a piece of shit

jrolan: well, chloe is kinda a bitch

chrissyc: that’s true, but what you basically did was tell brooke she shouldn’t be friends with her

flamingbi: but we’re all friends with her

coolincollege: that’s what makes you extra-dicky hypocrites

heeretheere:  _ michael _

coolincollege: sorryyyyyyyyy

jrolan: fine. we’ll apologize for telling the truth

chrissyc: jenna you’re being a real fucking asshole about this you know

chrissyc: what is your deal 

heeretheere: would not have expected that from christine

chrissyc: i’m just full of surprises. 

jrolan: maybe i don’t want them to be friends???

coolincollege: HOLD IT

coolincollege: IVE GOT IT

coolincollege: I FIGURED IT OUT

heeretheere: babe what

coolincollege: SHUT YOUR WEIRDLY ATTRACTIVE MOUTH AND LISTEN TO ME JER

jakeyd: what

coolincollege: JENNA LIKES BROOKE

coolincollege: BROOKE LIKES JENNA AND CHLOE

coolincollege: AND CHLOE LIKES BROOKE TOO

coolincollege: SO JENNA WANTS BROOKE TO PICK HER SO SHES BEING RUDE ABOUT CHLOE

coolincollege: with rich and jake’s track record i’d say they genuinely thought they were helping

chrissyc: and what proof do you have to back any of that up (besides r + j that’s probably true)

coolincollege: IT WAS MOSTLY GUESSING I HAVE LIKE ONE SCREENSHOT

flamingbi: michael that was kinda rude

jrolan: he’s right though

jakeyd: EXCUSE ME

jrolan: dead on. how did you figure that out?

coolincollege:  **[the.hell.jpg]**

coolincollege: exhibit a: brooke confirming she has crushes on two people. it’s not any of the guys, we’re all taken, and it’s not anyone outside our circle - brooke has mentioned previously she’s given up on the rest of the student body

jakeyd: ………………………….what……………………………….the………………………..hell……………………..

flamingbi: this is some eleanor shellstrop figuring out the good place level bullshit here

chrissyc: ayy i love that show

flamingbi: bro no way you should watch it with me sometime

chrissyc: sounds great!

coolincollege: scuse me 

chrissyc: soz michael

coolincollege: exhibit b: jenna’s reaction to anything concerning brooke and chloe

coolincollege: exhibit c: the fact she just told me i was right

heeretheere: okay sherlock holmes

coolincollege: do you have an off button or just a “more on” button

heeretheere: wouldn’t you like to know

jakeyd: is the “more on” button a sex thing or 

coolincollege: LETS NOT 

jrolan: lmao

chrissyc: GUYS LETS FOCUS HERE

chrissyc: jake, rich, jenna, you need to apologize to brooke and ACTUALLY help her fix this situation

chrissyc: michael, jer, just go have sex or something idrc 

chrissyc: AND SOMEBODY FREAKING FIND CHLOE

chrissyc: i will do that

coolincollege: did you just

chrissyc: NO QUESTIONS

 

chrissyc > actuallyhchandler

 

chrissyc: yo

actuallyhchandler: what do you want. 

chrissyc: can’t friends just message friends?   


actuallyhchandler: we’re not friends tho

chrissyc: okay that’s fair

chrissyc: but what is going on between you and brooke? you’re usually best friends, but she…

chrissyc: idk chloe. fix your problems. 

chrissyc: stop running away from them

chrissyc: and stop blocking out the people that care about you.

 

flamingbi > chrissyc

 

flamingbi: so do you actually want to watch that show together???

chrissyc: yes??????? jer thinks it’s stupid i need someone with good taste to watch it with me

flamingbi: so are we friends or what?

chrissyc: bro. you like one of my favorite tv shows. we’re friends

flamingbi: yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u know who eleanor shellstrop is then we're friends now


	6. in which chloe's not an ahole and we meet rich's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i only update this fic, like, once a month

actuallyhchandler > brookiecookie

 

actuallyhchandler: i’m sorry.

actuallyhchandler: and i really mean it. i didn't want to admit that you were right.

actuallyhchandler: in case you hadn't noticed, it's really hard for me to admit that i was wrong. i need to do something about it, and i’m trying, i’m really trying, but i keep falling back into old habits.

actuallyhchandler: it's this whole thing with the squips that finally convinced me to start working on getting better.

actuallyhchandler: and i know you have a crush on me. i’m not completely oblivious.

actuallyhchandler: i don't want you to date me. i’m not ready yet. i’m not going to be good at it. i am not mature and caring enough for a relationship with you.

actuallyhchandler: i think i need to take a break from you guys for a little while. i would love to date you and jenna, brooke, but i’m not ready. i wouldn't handle it correctly. i need a little bit of time on my own to fix myself up.

actuallyhchandler: you're welcome to screenshot this and send it to the group chat if you need to explain why i’m not gonna be there for about a week. i’ll be at school, i guess, but i’m gonna try and keep to myself. see how that works.

actuallyhchandler: i love you, brookie. but it's time i started handling my problems and stopped running away from them.

brookiecookie: i love you too.

 

Gay

 

brookiecookie: **[chloe.explanation.1.jpg]**

brookiecookie: **[chloe.explanation.2.jpg]**

brookiecookie: it was long so tl,dr: she's sorry and she wants some space for about a week to work on herself and how she acts

chrissyc: good for her.

jrolan: agreed.

coolincollege: in other news, jer and i have discovered that the “more on” button is, in fact, a sex thing

heeretheere: PLEASE NEVER LISTEN TO HIM

heeretheere: WHY DO YOU NEED TO SHARE THAT W THE GC

jakeyd: i am thoroughly confused

coolincollege: good

coolincollege: and jer, it's because jake asked

chrissyc: i need new friends

heeretheere: pfft you love us

chrissyc: okay mb just a bit

jakeyd: where's rich?

chrissyc: yelling @ the tv

chrissyc: commentary is a lot more fun when someone else is there

chrissyc: but there's a lot of cursing i’m very glad my mom isn't home

jakeyd: he's over at your place?

chrissyc: yeee

jakeyd: ok cool

flamingbi: hey

jakeyd: hey!!!

chrissyc: we're at a break between episodes

flamingbi: ye

chrissyc: who wants to spam the chat with lyrics with me

brookiecookie: depends on the song

flamingbi: nO

jrolan: i love you people but please don't

chrissyc: pfft fine then

jakeyd: where are michael and jer

heeretheere: mariokart

jrolan: eyes emoji

coolincollege: we're actually playing mariokart

coolincollege: i’m winning

heeretheere: by like two points

coolincollege: still counts

heeretheere: im just saying

heeretheere: i could've been winning

coolincollege: but you're not

jrolan: boom subject change

jrolan: who has mr. moore for science

jakeyd: me

brookiecookie: me, which you should know, because you sit next to me

chrissyc: me

jrolan: do any of you know what the hell we're supposed to do for tonight's homework

brookiecookie: it doesn't take too long i’ll let you copy off mine before class

jrolan: thank u!!

 

heeretheere > chrissyc

 

heeretheere: hey chris?

chrissyc: yee

heeretheere: considering it doesn't matter anymore, i figured i would tell you that i had said to rich that if neither of us had broken off the relationship i may have cheated on you with michael

heeretheere: now before you react

heeretheere: i don't know if i actually would have. i said might. and i swear to everything good in the world that i still love you as one of my best friends

chrissyc: oh i knew all of that

heeretheere: wait wha

chrissyc: rich is really really really bad at keeping secrets

chrissyc: thats why i gotta stay ahead of him in all the shows we both watch

chrissyc: so you're good. it stung a little, but it didn't actually happen, so it hurts less

heeretheere: oh. good.

 

chrissyc > flamingbi

 

chrissyc: that was fun!! you should come over more often.

flamingbi: we should pick a show to watch together

chrissyc: how much of new girl have you seen

flamingbi: none. you?

chrissyc: i’m halfway through the first episode

flamingbi: so does that work?

chrissyc: sure!

 

Gay

 

coolincollege: I WON

coolincollege: I AM THE BEST

heeretheere: aw you sure are hon

coolincollege: I KNOW YOU ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE IT MADE ME BLUSH

heeretheere: well duh

coolincollege: pfft  

heeretheere: it worked, too

 

jakeyd > chrissyc

 

jakeyd: has you seen rich? he's not texting me back

chrissyc: me neither. he said he made it home, though

chrissyc: i told him he could just sleep over but he said that his dad wouldn't let him sleep over with a girl

chrissyc: which is like, first of all, i’m not interested, and second, he's dating you

jakeyd: his dad doesn't know that. he's a homophobic piece of shit and he abuses rich.

chrissyc: why doesn't he stay with you, then? you have your own house.

jakeyd: his older brother’s at a community college nearby. he still lives with rich and his dad, and rich loves him, so he stays there.

chrissyc: why doesn't he tell anyone?

jakeyd: he's scared he'll get hurt more somehow. i don't know how to deal with it

 

Gay

 

flamingbi: yo

jakeyd: WHERE WERE YOU

flamingbi: calm down hon

 

(chrissyc created a chat)

(chrissyc added jakeyd and flamingbi to the chat)

(chrissyc named the chat rich’s emotional support group 2k18)

 

jakeyd: what a great name. really

chrissyc: i know

flamingbi: what is this for?

chrissyc: why’d you disappear after you told me you were home

flamingbi: dad

jakeyd: i’m sorry hon

flamingbi: it was just yelling. he forgot where i was and he got mad when i got home, and spencer wasn't there… i’m fine tho.

chrissyc: spencer is your older brother?

flamingbi: yeah. he got the normal name ig

jakeyd: im still sorry

jakeyd: one of us should've been there

flamingbi: hell no

flamingbi: jake, chris, i love you both, but i don't want you near my house.

chrissyc: you oughta come back over here

chrissyc: stay the night

chrissyc: please

chrissyc: jake can come too i guess

jakeyd: love you too chrissy

flamingbi: i don't think he'll let me

chrissyc: then don't tell him?

chrissyc: come on, you've gotta have snuck out before

flamingbi: fiiiine. i’ll ask my brother if he can come pick me up and take me over

chrissyc: jake, u in?

jakeyd: yep

 

flamingbi > spencer_1998

 

flamingbi: hey, one of my friends invited me over but i don't think dad’ll let me out of the house can you come pick me up from the side so i can climb out the window

spencer_1998: rich

flamingbi: it's just christine and jake! please?

spencer_1998: fine. i’ll be there in fifteen

flamingbi: thank you spence!!

 

rich’s emotional support group 2k18

 

flamingbi: i can go!! spence said he'd take me over

chrissyc: yay!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO 
> 
> one of my good friend's name is spencer, and his older brother is named richard
> 
> also i really like the name "spencer" 
> 
> fite me
> 
> also can someone who can art draw jake and rich and chris having a sleepover? i will love you forever - send it to me at @causeheknewhewasbi on tumblr if you do!!


End file.
